1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of waste management and specifically toward a device that compacts crushable waste into a smaller space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trash compactors are known in the art as a way to make waste take up smaller space and to manage waste. However, these devices are often expensive, complicated and require the use of electricity, which in itself leaves an impact on the environment. Furthermore, many trash compactors do not separate recyclable waste from general waste.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for managing crushable, recyclable waste that is adaptable for home or office use, that can stand alone or be part of a regular trash receptacle, that does not use electricity and is easy to use.